Gohan makes fun of TrunksXUsagi
by Sun wukongoku
Summary: Gohan decides to diss Trunks along with his girlfriend, has he gone too far? My attempt at a comedy sketch.


_**Crossover Comedies!**_

_**Episode #1 Gohan makes fun of TrunksXUsagi**_

* * *

**Sons household in the living room where friends Son Gohan and Trunks Briefs share a typical friendly conversation…..."At first."**

"So how are things with Chibiusa?" Trunks asks his black haired 13 year old friend.

"Oh we're doing fine and you?" Gohan responds.

"Oh Usagi and I we've actually gotten closer after almost a year." Trunks says gratefully.

"How so?" Gohan wonders.

"At first she wasn't too fond of me being her boyfriend after she broke up with Mamoru but she eventually warmed up to me and accepted me, I didn't push her I just let her have her way and she was happy." Trunks explains.

"That sounds really nice." Gohan congratulates his lavender haired teenage friend.

"I also thought that since I'm a Prince and she's a Princess we could marry and end up…" Trunks stops when he had just heard the sounds of the younger half saiyan giggling while trying to cover his expression but Trunks wasn't fooled easily.

"Hey whats so funny?" Trunks questions Gohan.

"Nothing it's just funny you called yourself a Prince." Gohan replies.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asks curiously.

"You're actually not a Prince." Gohan unfolded.

"What? Yes I am my dad was." Trunks tries to elaborate.

"And he still claims to be and where does that leave you!" Gohan humorously expounded and nearly laughed.

"Well I still have royal blood in me don't I!" Trunks tries to interpret.

"Sure you do of a race that's dead! And the guy that destroyed your planet "Prince" was beaten by my dad!" Gohan laughs.

"Hey I was the one that killed Frieza!" Trunks responds.

"But originally it was my dad who actually avenged both of your father and your grandfather and owned you with a finger." Gohan hits back smartly finding his conversation with Trunks hysterical.

Trunks was speechless as he felt defeated. "Well if I marry to Usagi that won't matter anymore I'll still be her Prince."

Gohan continues "Even if you were to somehow become a Prince how would the kingdom react to their new King being named after mens swimwear?! King Trunks hahahahaha!"

"Well it's not the best name but come on!" Trunks tries to explain.

"Princess peace, harmony, and haven and Prince mens swimming shorts!" Gohan jokes loudly.

Trunks gives and upset and offended look at his friend turning into a jackass.

"Speaking of swim clothes what was your girlfriends name again?" Gohan asks with an evil smirk on his face.

"Her name is Usagi why?" Trunks dazzled.

"Hahahaha Usagi and Trunks, Bunny Trunks Briefs haha! You two should maybe sell some kind of men's clothes and have bunnies on them dedicated to you guys." Gohan mocked.

Trunks blushed "Hey!"

"Wait think about it that's a good idea Bunny Trunks, mens swimming shorts with bunnies in them and maybe mens underwear with rabbits in them too, it could work. It's like something for men but decorated all girly." Gohan extended his joke. "I'm sure it will sell well."

Trunks face was all lit up. "How can you say all this she's the mother of your girlfriend!"

"Well you got a point there." Gohan agrees.

Trunks was a little relieved.

"I bet you I can make better children with her than you can with Usagi." Gohan challenged.

"Wait wait what!" Trunks yelled in upset.

"What's the matter is your relationship having trouble?" Gohan said smartly.

"No we're fine!" Trunks angrily responded.

"How much do you two have in common?" Gohan asked smartly grinning.

"Uh um?" Trunks couldn't find an answer.

"Hah! We got much more than you two do!" Gohan laughed and pointed his finger.

Trunks expression went down thanks to Gohan belittling him.

"Not to mention you have that stupid blue jacket of yours and the worst sword in anime history." Gohan moves onto Trunks stuff.

"Hey I can use my word well!" Trunks said in his defense.

"That thing looks crappy and breaks too many times, you should maybe switch it with Sailor Moons even better swords they look much cooler. You heard right Sailor Moon has better looking swords than you do!" Gohan sank in.

"Well I guess you're right but." Trunks reluctantly admitted with a sad expression.

"Why did Usagi leave Mamoru anyway compared to all those bishounen boys that appear in all these magic girl shows you would be voted the last. Not to mention you've never had a girlfriend in our series hahahaha!"

"You're so hurtful." Trunks walks away after being heavily made fun of by his friend.

**Later that night.**

Gohans home phone rang and he picked it up to listen on who's calling.

"Hello?" Gohan answers.

"Hey Gohan." Trunks answers back.

"Oh Trunks hey what's up?"

"I've been thinking about what you've said earlier." Trunks clarified.

"And?" Gohan ask on.

"You're gonna like the new Chibiusa." Trunks grinned as he said in a smart but evil tone.

"What? What do you mean?" Gohan responded in confusion.

"Hehe Usagi's in my bedroom right now." Trunks finishes then quickly hangs up.

Gohan then realizes what Trunks planned on doing. "Wait no don't do that!"

"Trunks I'm sorry!" Gohan pleas and tries to answer back to no avail.

Suddenly Gohan heard a knock in his front door. He was shocked for he was afraid of whom it might be after his phone conversation.

As Gohan slowly approached the entrance he could hear the knocking again and again calling for him to open for the guest behind it, he still came to it slowly as he feared expecting more bad than good would've happened to his girlfriend. He had finally gulped down enough courage to slowly turn the knob and look to see who's answering.

"Hey there Gohan." An extremely happy Chibiusa greeted herself except her appearance changed by only one thing; her hair was completely lavender opposed to how it was before which was Sakura pink. Her attitude otherwise seemingly looked the same.

"Oh hey Chibiusa you are looking good." Gohan said happily as he actually thought the new Chibiusa didn't really change much in fact he actually liked her new look.

"Thank you sweetie." Chibiusa leaned forward in an attempt to give him a loving kiss on her boyfriends' face which made him blush a bit but it was stopped immediately when Gohan felt some sort of metal ring wrapped around his left wrist.

"Huh?" Gohan looked down to see his hand was put in handcuffs with Chibiusas own right.

"Um What are you doing?" Gohan said in shock and he turned his face back to Chibiusa then was even more shocked with her change in expression.

"Now buy me 500 kittens, puppies, and bunnies…...Each!." She said in a demonic tone and look in her face.

"Wahhhhhh!" Gohan screamed.

**The next day in Capsule Corp.**

Chibiusa and Gohan are sitting in the living Room with Trunks; Gohan was in wrecked and ripped up clothes and he seemed to be in a form of shock as he was shivering.

"So how is Chibiusa doing with you?" Trunks grinned.

"Tell him." Chibiusa smiled calmly.

"Oh we're fine I couldn't have had a more cute and special girl like her Chibiusa." Gohan forced himself to compliment as he felt threatened.

"Thank you sweetie now I'll be back." The new purple haired princess stood up and left the living room leaving her boyfriend alone for a bit.

"Trunks can I please use your time machine?!" Gohan asks his friend desperately.

"So you can go back and mess up me and Usagi together hell no." Trunks retorted without a care.

"Please!" Gohan begged.

"Gohan get your ass back here and make me a sandwich!" Chibiusa yelled.

"Yes mame." Gohan reluctantly obeyed.

**_Cross Com_**


End file.
